Lex van den Berghe
Lex van den Berghe is a contestant from SS4: Cook Islands, SS5: Guatemala and SS6: South Pacific. Lex is known for being the underdog and fan favorite of SS5 and was also noted for having one of the best redemption stories; as he was voted off 3rd in SS4 and then redeemed himself in SS5 getting third place. Profile Name: Lex van den Berghe Username: domoxbagelsx27 Tribe Designation: Puka/Raro Placement: 18/20 SS4: Cook Islands In SS4, Lex was orginally placed on the Puka tribe, along with Katie, Lisa, Allie and Ozzy. He managed to win both immunity challenges, making it to the mutiny, He swapped to Raro, and was eliminated due to being the primary target of a majority of the cast. Voting History SS5: Guatemala In SS5 he was selected to return along with 9 other second chance players. Before the game started, Lex formed an alliance with Zoe until the tribes were mixed with both newbies and returnees. He was placed on the Yaxhá tribe along with fellow returnees Brenda, Laura, Tyson, and Julia, who voted him out last time he played, as well as newbies Stephenie, Natalie, David and Gervase. Yaxhá won the first two immunities and Lex got along with many of his tribe mates, especially Stephenie and Gervase. When Yaxhá lost, Lex wanted to get rid of Julia and this time around Lex beat fellow SS4 contestant Julia as she was voted out in a vote of 6-2, where ironically Lex voted with Julia. Yaxhá then proceeded to win the next immunity and made merge. When the tribes merged Lex saw that Tom was at the bottom of the Nakúm tribe and decided to offer a helping hand. When Brenda won immunity, Tom knew he was on the chopping block where Lex tried to help him by trying to get the votes to take Candice out. That plan failed, as many felt Tom was a threat and when it came time to vote, Lex sided with the majority in voting Tom. After the second immunity challenge, Laura won but so did Lex, as he found the hidden immunity idol. He then formulated a plan to get rid of Candice since he realized Tyson and the vets were going to vote for Gervase. He then went against the veterans and voted Candice along with Natalie, Stephenie, Gervase and Brenda, whom Lex did not know was voting Candice. All though, Lex wanted everyone to switch their votes to Fabio, thinking an idol would be played and when it was time to reveal the votes, Laura played an idol saving Candice and blindsiding Brenda. Voting History SS6: South Pacific Lex was brought back for a third time in a row, to compete in SS6: South Pacific (All-Stars). He was placed on Upolu with fellow returnees Gervase, Kim, Lisa, Matt, Russell, Sandra, Stephen, Stephenie and Sugar. After a tribe swap, Lex was not picked but given immunity and instead joined the losing tribe which ended up being Upolu, so Lex stayed on Upolu after the tribe swap. Voting History Trivia * In every season Lex competed in, he was always on a blue tribe. * Lex is the only male to win individual immunity in SS5. ** He and Candice are the only people to win multiple immunities; but he has won the most with four. * Lex has cast the most failed elimination votes in SS; voting seven times with minority. * Every time Lex received a vote, Candice was one of them. * Every time Lex won Individual Immunity he cast his vote for Danni. ** Coincidentally the last time he voted for Danni was also the last time he won Individual Immunity, when he cast his fourth vote for Danni, sending her home. * In SS5, Lex received the "Swimmer Award". * In SS5, Lex's closest allies were Stephenie, Gervase & Natalie. * Every time Lex has competed, his tribe has won the first immunity. * Lex is one of the two contestants to compete in three seasons in a row. ** Stephen is the other one. * In every season Lex competed, he is haunted by the Number Three Curse.